Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by sideshowfreak
Summary: A young vampire finds out that he's somehow able to perform wizarding magic, and attends Hogwarts the same time as the trio and others.
1. Chapter 1

A boy, no older than ten, sat in the Interrogation Room of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic. It was an odd thing, actually, him being there. Employees walking by kept making double-take glances at him through the glass windows. His kind never came in for interrogation. They were always desposed of without questioning when suspected of breaking the law, sometimes even for no reason. So what was this boy, with black hair, paper-white skin, and black painted fingernails doing in the Ministry at 10-o-clock in the morning?

Gerard Dracule knew quite well what he was doing there. His parents had been killed not two hours before. The Vampire Hunters had finally come to call. Gerard was not bothered by it, as most children would certainly be. Death was not new to him, like all vampires, he had grown used to it. So here he was, sitting with a slightly bored expression, listening to Cornelius Fudge and the head hunter 'talking' outside the door. (they had left the room to prevent him from listening, wich was quite usless really, seeing that he could hear every word they said anyway.)

"But why bring him here?" Fudge was saying exasperatingly.

"You know we can't kill any that are underage. What did you expect me to do? Stake the boy and get arrested in the process?" the hunter sounded equally aggravated.

"But why bring him /here/?" repeated Fudge, "Why not leave him at the manor?"

"Because there's something we need to sort out first," said the hunter. There was a pause in thier conversation as the handed something to Fudge.

"....And what is this rubbish?"

"It's a Will. A member of the team found it in a drawer in the parlour when we were searching for any gold that might have been in the house."

"It's obvious it's a will! But what's the problem? What does this have to do with the boy?" Fudge was starting to sound angry. All this inconvenience over some ruddy vampire's last wishes! Thier worthless posessions mean nothing to him.

"Minister look at the bottom. It says the boy is to go to his /Godfather/".

"And who is that?"

"Lucinda Avery."

"WHAT?" And with that outburst, Fudge stormed back into the room, glaring at Gerard. "Do you know anything about this?" he asked, waving the Will in his face. "Did that meddlesome wretch put your parents up to this?"

Gerard spoke for the first time since watching his parent's staking. "I don't know, Minister. Those things are usually sorted out when someone's born, aren't they? but yes, I did know about it. Always have."

Fudge looked livid. Gerard didn't understand why. Lucinda Avery had never seemed bad to him. A bit insane maybe, a bit of a drunk, but all in all he seemed to be an alright person.

"Lucinda Avery has been nothing but trouble for the Ministry for the past three years! All this vampire rights nonsense he keeps on about! Your kind never worry about OUR rights when you're murdering us left and right!" Fudge almost yelled, as if Gerard had been standing up for Avery out loud.

"You know what's funny, Minister? I was just thinking the same thing." Gerard said bitterly.

Fudge stood there glowering at Gerard for a moment before saying, "Fine. If your good for nothing parents want you with the Avery's, then that's where you'll go. I'll have you a ride to Chillingham Castle in a few moments, and after that I hope not to see you in this Ministry until you're being dragged here in a body bag."

Gerard didn't even flinch at Fudge's words. Nor did he blame him for saying them. Along with growing used to death, he'd also grown used to this sort of treatment by wizards. Although most were just afraid of him. But no matter, he wasn't worried about it. And something told him he /was/ going to be in this building again, long before he was dead.

And hundreds of miles away, an owl was flying gracefully towards number 4, Privet Drive, to deliver Harry Potter's first Hogwarts letter..


	2. Chapter 2

-TWO YEARS LATER-

"Gerard do that thing you can do with the niffler!" a teenager with white hair and gray eyes was sitting on the floor of the huge living room in Chillingham Castle. Gerard had now been living here with the Averys for two years, wich consisted of his godfather, Lucinda's older brother, Winona, and Lucy's fiance, a beautiful french excorsist named Esme Gandillon. Life had been going pretty well since his family's murder. Gerard had slowely grown used to all the parties, and his godfather's constant drinking. Now he just ignored Lucinda when he was wasted, and acted as if all the people and loud music were just another set of furniture in the castle. Gerard also hadn't returned to the Ministry of Magic, or had much further association with wizards, wich suited him just fine, and he intended to keep it that way. Even /if/ Lucy was determined there was something wrong with his magic...

"Alright, whatever, Simon," Gerard rolled his eyes. He was tired of doing this trick. It was so easy, why were his friends so astounded by it? "C'mere Mary-anne." He held a hand towards the niffler. It came to him, and Gerard looked at for a few seconds, imagining it jumping in the air and spinning. Suddenly his friends were all laughing. The niffler had done exactly what Gerard had imagined it doing. Simple.

"How do you do it?" asked a slightly younger boy with a strong romanian accent.

"I just think it," said Gerard, and then thinking that sounded stupid, he added, "Like, I imagine it doing something, and then it happens. It's easy."

The boy looked as if he was about to say something else, but was cut off by the entrance of Lucinda Avery. Lucinda was a tall, young vampire, only twenty-two years old, with elbow length black hair, extremely long, painted fingernails, and a very intimidating sense about him. Well, at the moment anyway.

"What did I tell you about messing with Mary-anne? If Esme gets attacked by her one more time, she says she'll chuck her out," Lucinda said, picking up the niffler as if it were a cat. "And Gerard, I need to talk to you. Send your friends home." With that, Lucinda turned and left. Gerard sighed.

"This is probably about the wizard school," he groaned

"Don't worry," said Simon, "There's no way he can send you. Parents would have a fit if a vampire attended Hogwarts." And all the others agreed, shouting goodbyes to Gerard as the filed out the door to leave the castle. Gerard turned and went up a flight of stairs to the dining hall, where he found his Godfather sitting at the huge wooden table.

"I've spoken to proffesor Dumby-Dwarf," Lucinda said as Gerard sat down.

"It's /Dumbledore/," Gerard corrected him, " And Lucy, I don't see the point. I don't even think I can do wizard magic. Maybe there's some other explanation."

"The things you can do aren't normal for vampires, Gerard, but they are normal for wizards," said Lucinda. "And besides, we're not making any decisions just yet. Doozle-Dorp says he wants to meet you first."

Gerard sighed. "Dumbledore. And WHY? I don't even know if I can work a wand. And it's illegal for me to even hold one, so what's the use?"

Lucinda smiled in a self-satisfied sort of way. "Well, I've also had a little chat with Cornelius Fudge, and he's grudgingly given us permission to test a wand on you, although he too seems to think it's a waste of time."

"That's because it is."

"Well, we'll see about that."

----------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining so brightly, that even holding the large black umbrella over his head, Gerard felt extremely uncomfortable. Why Lucy had chose /today/ of all days was beyond him. But even though he was annoyed by the circumstances and reason for going, he was also a bit excited. Gerard was about to go to Diagon Alley for the first time in his life. He'd heard a lot of stories when he was little about it, about all the shops and wizards, and the huge, ancient Wizard's Bank that people supposedly have died in. He was so distracted by his thoughts, that Gerard didn't even notice when they'd reached the old pub and Lucinda was holding the door open.

"Are you waiting for it to start raining or something? Hurry up!" Lucinda exclaimed. Gerard looked up and quickly made his way into the Three Leake Cauldren. Looking around, he noticed that almost everyone was staring at them. He supposed that two vampires walking into the pub in brood daylight was an odd thing. Lucinda walked over to the bar and addressed the man standing behind the counter.

"Excuse me, but would please open the barrier to Diagon Alley for us?" he asked politely. The man gave them a suspicious look and didn't move at all from the spot where he stood.

"What would your kind be needing to do in there?" he said.

"I have a letter from the Minister, giving us permission to enter Mr. Ollivander's wand shop," Lucy replied, showing the man a very official looking piece of parchment.

The man glanced at the parchment, muttered under his breath about something, and reluctantly lead them to a large brick wall, wich he tapped in a few places with his wand before nervously shuffling away from the two vampires and returning to his bar. Lucinda and Gerard entered Diagon Alley, wich was packed completely full of people at this time, seeing as it was such a nice day and now was the best time for Hogwarts students to be buying thier new school things.

Ollivander's shop was a little ways up the road, so Gerard took as much time as he could shooting glances into the wizard stores and observing the witches and wizards walking by. This place was so...colorful. Much more colorful than anything in the vampiric region of romania, wich is the only 100% magical place Gerard had ever been before now. He was almost dissapointed when they reached Ollivander's, and he had to stop his sightseeing and go in.

Mr. Ollivander was old and slightly creepy looking in Gerard's opinion, and he looked very nervous indeed when he looked up and saw him and Lucy enter his shop. In fact, he seemed to get progressively more nervous as they walked toward them, until Lucy handed him Fudge's letter, wich upon reading Ollivander smiled widely.

"So," he said, looking at Gerard with a grin."You think this one can work a wand, do you? How could that be possible?"

Lucy smiled too, he knew Ollivander thought this was a joke. "How about you hand him one, and he'll show you?" he said. At this, Ollivander turned and pulled out a long, thin box from a shelf. He handed it to Gerard with a small laugh. Gerard opened it, looked at the wand inside for a moment, thinking about how he was about to make a fool of himself simply because people thought he could SOMEHOW perform wizard magic....and picked it up....

Ollivander gasped. Nothing had happened, but that was exactly why he had gasped. Lucy had another self-satisfied smile on his face, as if to tell Gerard "I told you so". Gerard's eyes were wide and his mouth was open in surprise. He gave the wand a flick. Sparks came out. It didn't explode, it didn't send him flying backwords as any normal vampire would have done if the used a wand, but SPARKS CAME OUT.

"Bloody hell...," Gerard muttered.

"Like I said, we'll be meeting with Dumzy-Dorf tomorrow," Lucy said, "And box that up, won't you Ollivander?"

Gerard was too shocked to say "Dumbledore". He could really do wizard magic. As odd as it was, /he/ could do wizard magic. And that meant....


	3. Chapter 3

_Damn, stupid, idiotic, bloody wizard school, _Gerard had been thinking things along these lines the entire time he and Esme had been packing the huge, trunk he would be taking to Hogwarts. Just because he found out, that for some ungodly reason, he could work a wand, why does that mean he had to leave everything at Chillingham and go off with a bunch of people who wanted him dead? He had expressed these views to Esme when they began packing, to wich she replied simply 'Lucinda 'as 'is reasons'. _Well, bollucks to Lucy's stupid reasons.._, Gerard thought, _I'm the one that has to leave, not him._

The meeting with Dumbledore hadn't gone at all how Gerard had hoped. In fact, it had gone exceptionally well. Even though Lucy had gotten Dumbledore's name wrong about a hundred times, and accidentally called the school 'Pigzits', Dumbledore just politely corrected him and kept on talking about the plans for Gerard's attendence. On top of that, Gerard had tried his best to be extremely insulting, hoping that maybe Dumbledore would say something along the lines of "I don't want such a disrespectful student in my school, take your mad godfather and get out of my face!", but no such luck. He just smiled at Gerard and repeatedly said "I'm sure you'll grow used to it with time".

So, unfortunatly, many arguments, meetings with Fudge (wich Gerard refused to go to), and another trip to Diagon Alley later, here he was. Legally able to have a wand, and the train to school leaving in the morning. Life had finally reached it's lowest since his family's death.

"I'm not wearing these awful things," Gerard exclaimed,picking up one of the sets of wizards robes he'd been forced to buy. He looked down at his Tripp pants, black band shirt, and combat boots. "Why can't I just go in this? It's enough that I have to be surrounded by wizards for six years! Why do I have to dress like them too?"

"Because, it's ze rules," said Esme matter-of-factly, "It says you need to wear zem on the list, so zats what you'll do." Gerard sighed, and threw them into the trunk, along with some of his regular clothes. They couldn't force him to wear robes during weekends, could they? Suddenly, the door banged open, causing Gerard to look up from packing.

Lucinda had just come trotting into the room, holding an extremely large, wrapped something in one hand, and a half-empty bottle of rum in the other.

"I think they forgot to put this on your school list," Lucinda said, dropping the package on the bed wear the trunk lay, "I don't remember where it was, but I heard that wizards use them."

Gerard tore the wrapping off, and saw that it was a large pinball machine. Esme burst into a giggling fit, but Gerard didn't find it remotely funny at the moment.

"I highly doubt Elton John knows the school list for Hogwarts," he muttered, and continued to throw spellbooks and potion's ingrediants into his trunk.

"Oh, come on," said Lucinda, sitting on the bed and taking a drink from the bottle, "I'm just trying to lift your spirits a bit."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard's spirits weren't any more lifted at all when they were all piling into Lucinda's hearse early the next morning. In fact, he didn't think anything would be able to lift his spirits for the next six years. Not as long as he's at /Pigzits/.

It only seemed like seconds until they were at King's Cross, even though Gerard knew full well that the journey from Chillingham to London took hours. Winona lugged the trunk out of the back of the hearse, reminding Gerard of a coffin. Once everything was situated on a trolley, the vampires all made thier way through the station. Now, if normal Hogwarts students attracted attention, it was nothing campared to what Gerard's godfamily was getting. With Winona and Lucinda both talking at the top of thier lungs about how they wonder how the wizards get to platform nine and three quarters, and the whole lot of them extremely pale and dressed entirely in black, the huge trunk Gerard was dragging seemed to be nothing to the muggles walking by.

When they reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten, it was time for Gerard to say goodbye to them. Dumbledore had informed him at thier meeting that as he was the only one who had wizard magic in him, only he could pass through the barrier. Gerard sighed, not being able to think of what to say.

"Remember to write to me as soon as you get sorted," Lucinda said, saving him the trouble. Him and Esme both hugged Gerard, and Winona nodded slightly, saying "It won't be as bad as you think." Gerard didn't answere him and turned toward the barrier, hoping like hell that he wouldn't be able to pass. But as soon as he walked towards it, he knew he would he dissapointed. The muggle station was dissolving around him, and soon he stood facing the Hogwarts Express, surrounded by all the students and wizarding families.

No one seemed to notice him as he walked to a car and stepped inside, dragging his trunk behind him. He walked around for a bit, trying to find an empty compartment. There was one near the end of the train, and Gerard entered it, slamming the sliding door shut behind him.

This would suck even if he WAS a wizard. Starting school in the second year, everyone knowing everybody already except for him. It would be a horrible experience even without all his classmates being afraid of him. Gerard sat down, sulking. He wished he was at home, with Simon and Sebastian (his friend from Romania) and everyone else who wouldn't treat him like a freak.

Just as the train started to chug away from the station, people hanging out the windows shouting last goodbyes, the door to Gerard's compartment opened, and a witch with brown, bushy hair and a very worried look on her face walked in.

"Um, hello, i'm sorry to bother you but my friends didn't come on the train for some reason, and there's no where else to sit," she said, sounding quite aggitated. Gerard watched her put her own trunk up in the basket with his.

"I don't believe I've seen you before," the witch said, after she'd sat down, "My name's Hermione Granger. What's yours?"

(Note: I promise it starts to get much more interesting from here. And reviews would be much appreciated. : D)


End file.
